A Broken Promise
by spirk-is-real
Summary: Sherlock at age five wakes up to find the Tenth Doctor. The Doctor promises to come back for him tomorrow. So years later during Reichenbach Falls while the Doctor is looking for Sherlock he sees him jump. (Rated T for mild Cussing)(Sorry but no Johnlock)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

 **Hello people! This is my first crossover, second Doctor Who and first Sherlock Fanfiction, this is based off a head cannon my friend gave me! Please leave thoughts.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters I just RP them.**

Young Sherlock woke up in the middle of the night to a noise, more like a whinnying groan. He walked over to Mycroft's room.

"Mycroft," Sherlock said waking his twelve year old brother up.

"What… Do… You… Want?" Mycroft asked his brother.

"Did you hear that noise coming from downstairs?" Sherlock said.

"No I was sleeping like a normal person," He yelled.

"But there was a noise!" Sherlock insisted.

"Stupid little boy, five year olds will 'hear' because their brain wants to prepare themselves for any predators that might be hiding. So guess what this means, now that you heard that noise," Mycroft tells Sherlock.

"What?" Sherlock asks.

"Congratulations your survival instincts are working," He replies sarcastically. Sherlock exits his room and goes down stairs. This mansion was huge, it would take him forever to get to where the sound came from. Sherlock scans the area around him he noticed to secret doors, he pulled up the building plans of his mansion inside his mind palace. The one on his right would take him straight to the opening hall which was where the sound was coming from. He only knew because his room was directly over the opening hall, but it took forever to get there. He raced down the passage way. He remembered about a month ago how Mycroft convinced him to go through the passage ways maze under our house;

 _"_ _You do want to prove that you aren't a stupid boy right, brother mine?" Mycroft said._

 _"_ _Yes I do but I don't want to get lost!" Sherlock replied._

 _"_ _Ok I will lead you blindfolded through the maze, I will leave and you just need to get out, it isn't that hard," Mycroft persuaded. Sherlock nodded and followed Mycroft blindfolded down to the maze. Mycroft left and got back within twenty-six minutes using the quickest route possible. Sherlock started moving and got back to the house within two hours._

 _"_ _Well it wasn't that hard, you were supposed to memorize the turns we made to get there, you're just a stupid little boy,"_

 _"_ _Well I'm only as smart as taught me," Sherlock replies._

 _"_ _Don't be smart Sherlock, I'm the smart one," Mycroft says._

"God I swear if it was more than three hours… I would have strangled him," He thought. Once he started thinking of something else he had reached the entrance to the entrance hall. He saw a blue box, a 1950's police box. He walked around the box feeling the architecture. Made of wood. He smelled the wood, it didn't smell new, maybe it was an original. Did his parents actually buy this? Why?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

 **I will post a chapter every Monday and Friday, now that I have decided on a schedule. Also if you would like to read a really good story on The 13** **th** **Doctor, along with an O.C. I would suggest The 13** **th** **Doctor, by me. It follows a new regeneration, as a twelve-thirteen year old girl.**

"It's called the TARDIS, T-A-R-D-I-S, stands for time and relevant dimensions in space," I heard a man say from behind me. I turned around to see a man in a trench coat, glasses, blue suit under trench coat, tie, trainers and has spikey hair. He held a metal circular tube in his hand very tightly, his eyes were brown and slightly lopsided. His eyesight was fairly good, Judging on the fact that the glasses lens weren't thick or curved very far. He wasn't a burglar. He also didn't seem to be lying about the 'TARDIS'. He liked the color brown. He also likes the trainers, because they were really scuffed up. He was from around here because he didn't have a tan. His voice sounds English, but I don't think it was his original accent.

"Who are you?" I asked the man.

"The Doctor," He responded.

"You're not a doctor," He said.

"How do you know?" He responded.

"You are holding that metal tube in your hand very tensed up, but you are relaxed. This shows that you are holding it tightly unconsciously. If you were a doctor, you wouldn't hold it that tensely because it is harder to move something very controlled with your hand that tense. And since as a doctor a lot of operations and basic check-ups need a small, controlled movements, holding it tightly wouldn't work."

"Brilliant, that is," The man says, "I am not a doctor, of course, but I am the Doctor. That's what I am called," He says.

"Why? The Doctor means healer, fixer. So you hold it as a name that means something to you," I looked into his brown eyes, they have seen hurt, harm destruction, too much for one life, "You've lost someone or something that makes you want to protect everything around you," I figured out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

 **Sorry for such a short chapter last week. But here is a new one!**

The Doctor's face fell, it was true, I was right.

"Yes, I lost my race," He said, "And no one should have to deal with the guilt of being the cause of that destruction."

"Sorry," Sherlock said trying to sound more caring than he sounded.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Sherlock asked.

"Well there was a mix up, I was supposed to land somewhere else but the TARDIS took me here!" He said happily.

"You said that the TARDIS travels through time and space. Prove it," Sherlock commanded.

"Not right now, I'll come back tomorrow, I promise," I give him an I-Don't-Believe-You look.

"Cross my hearts," He says making an X over his heart and the place directly across from it. Sherlock ignores it and watches him walk to his box and open the door, I saw a glimpse of the room inside. It was huge! It was brown-ish with circles, weird looking columns, and a cylinder tube in the center. But before I could see the Doctor shut the door. I decided to go upstairs, and sleep.

When I woke up the next day, I ran downstairs like some kid on Christmas. Once I got to the hall I looked around, the TARDIS was gone. It was a dream?! I looked around for some evidence that it wasn't a dream. Nothing. I looked around again this time I noticed that there was a slight indent on the rug where the TARDIS had been. Good, it wasn't a dream. I ran to Mycroft's room to tell him about it.

"Mycroft," I say while shaking him, "Wake up!"

"Why do you insist on preventing my sleep?!" He screamed.

"I went down stairs last night too find a Blue 1960's Police Box! And the owner was a man called the Doctor, and the box is called the TARDIS, it stands for Time And Relevant Dimensions in Space!" I tell him.

"Stupid boy, you didn't see anything. It was just a dream. Now let me sleep!" Mycroft tells me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

 **Hey it's Friday, thank you to every follower! Reviews are welcome, even criticism, like if the characters aren't realistic, Please tell me.**

Maybe Mycroft was right, maybe it was a dream, and the shift in the rug was because of an old decoration. Ok the Doctor said he would be back today so I can stay up till he gets back.

That Night:

After my parents went to bed I snuck downstairs with Red Beard, my dog, for company. I sat down and waited.

After an hour my eyes started getting heavy, and I slowly started to drift to sleep.

I woke up in the morning. The Doctor hadn't shown up.

Next Night:

That night, after my parents went to sleep, I went to the kitchen, and drink soda and coffee. After I was filled on caffeine, I went and sat down at my post from last night.

"Why are you here, Mycroft?" I said noticing his shadow when I came in here.

"Why are _you_ here?" He asked.

"I wanted to stay up and think properly, and you snore loudly, so," I lied.

"Lying, you just started to sweat and your eyes won't stay still," I hate him.

"Yes I know you hate me!" Mycroft says, rolls his eyes and leaves. I wait all night for the Doctor. And he didn't come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

 **Also, I made a new forum any one is welcome! Its called The TARDIS: The Rouge Time Lord. Please join its just a big RP/Chatroom/contest-making forum. So please for the dying life of my forum join!**

The Doctor just left the little boy, which he found that the little boy was the Sherlock Holmes. He was excited to meet him, it was amazing to meet the young detective. He pulled the levers and went to the next day.

He opened the Doors to find that it was daytime, outside of the house he was just at, seconds ago, when it was night time. He knocked on the door of the home.

"Hello," Answered a man minutes later while opening the door.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Sherlock Holmes, I am a teacher that needs to talk to him," He said while holding up the physic paper with a 'school teacher badge' on it.

"He isn't here right now," The man said. The Doctor looked at him and nodded while the man shut the door, ran up to his TARDIS and left. He ended up in the middle of London. He got out his Timey Whimey detector, and started looking for Sherlock.

He followed the detector to a place closed off by the police. He looked around to see that he was next to Barts, a hospital. On top of the building he saw a man, standing on the edge. He was on the phone with a man, he said something, threw the phone and jumped off.

"SHERLOCK!" The Doctor heard a man scream. He looked around, _That was Sherlock?_ He ran to where the body landed, it wasn't a kid. He came to late, he came when Sherlock was dead. He looked around and almost screamed, he didn't even fulfill his promise.

 **Thank you to everyone who stuck with this short story, I will leave it like this, this is the end. If you would like you can make a continue, to this just PM me and make sure I know, and I will give you permission, but the first to ask, is the only one allowed. So be quick. Now I have to be done, but for people who like Doctor Who please check out my other D Who fanfics, thanks to everyone who stuck with this!**


End file.
